Fire will Burn and Rain will Rise
by Wolf Runner8
Summary: Just Read The dam Chapter 1


"Hey Rainkit watch this." Shadekit squilled, pouncing on a ball of moss ripping it to peices.  
Rainkit had a blunt look on his face. "Ok so what you ripped up a ball of moss." Rainkit mewed blankly,and  
licked his paw.  
"soooo, your just jealous because your fathers a kitty pet, and mine is clan-born Deputy." Shadekit hissed reluctantly.  
Rainkit barred his teeth. "My father is no longer a kitty pet he has been in the clan longer than me or you have, and  
he is a loyal warrior, who would make a better Deputy than, your father." Rainkit hissed, his eyes filled with hostility.  
"Once a kitty pet always a kitty pet, and your father would'nt know how to be a true Deputy, if it hit him in the head."  
Shadekit replied.  
"Your, father is mean cruel and careless, if you think he would make a better deputy, then you are just like him, mean  
,cruel and Uncaring." Rainkit hissed, his fur prickling.  
"That's not true!" Shadekit yolled and lunged at him sending them both tumbling out of the nursury and into the  
clearing, Shadekit took a blow to the head, by Rainkit, Rainkit got his nose cut by Shadekit, then suddenly a large  
paw gets between them, they both look up to see Pinestar, Shadowclan's leader. "You two should be very ashamed  
of yourselves, and Shadekit what would you father think?" The Red Tom asked, his forest green eyes blazing.  
Pinestar had one kit Rosekit, Rainkit has always had a crush on her but so has Shadekit, Rosekit looks almost like her  
Father, velvet red fur, and forest green eyes.  
"But Pinestar, Rainkit started it he tackled me." Shadekit lied, then Pinestars green gaze, turned to Rainkit, he looked  
at him with softness but also with a horrid glint. "Rainkit I am very dissapointed you will be held back 1 moon to  
becoming an apprentice, you will become one when Rosekit does, do you under stand." Pinekit mewed sternly.  
Rainkits mouth droped open. "But Pinestar i-it wasn't me i-it was-." Pinestar interupted. "No buts you will be an  
apprentice one moon ate and that's finnal, do you understand?" Pinestar mewed even more stern than before.  
"But- uuuh nevermind, yes sir." Rainkit mewed hard and stalked off back to the nursury, and curled up next to his  
brothers, Dragonkit and Forestkit, And his sisters, Goldenkit and Hollykit.  
"What happened?" Dragonkit asked his green eyes full of couriosity. "Shadekit told Pinestar that I tackled him, but  
Shadekit is acually, the one who tackled me!" Rainkit mewed.  
Dragonkits striped orange fur bristled. "That mouse brain, if I can get my paws on him, i'll rip his pelt off, for messing  
with my brother." Dragonkit hissed.  
Rainkit smiled happy that his brother was looking out for him, but then frowed again. "And you know what the worst  
part is?" Rainkit hissed. "I was held back one moon from becoming an apprentice and he would'nt even let me  
explain!" Rainkit finished. "That's sooo not fair!" Dragonkit hissed.  
Then they heard Hollykit hiss. "That mouse-brain, has no clue who's brother he's messing with, Shadekit will make  
a terrible warrior!" She then mewed.  
"I Agree!" Forestkit hissed, as Goldenkit scrambled her way to Rain kit. "Hey his father never pays any attention  
to him, it's not his fault he acts the way he does!" Goldenkit mewed in protest. "Don't stand up for him!" Forestkit  
hissed.  
"No it's fine Forestkit, she is the youngest, she don't know what she's talking about." Hollykit mewed cocking her  
calico head.  
"I do too!" Goldenkit hissed, her golden fur fluffed, as she blushed.  
"Be quiet all of you." Salmonsplash hissed.  
All kits did not dare argue, Salmonsplash was Pinestars mate she still had one more kit on the way, and wanted peace  
and quiet.  
Rainkit glanced at Rosekit she was so beautiful that she was hard not to look at. "Hey Rosekit guess what?" Rainkit  
whispered. "What is it Rainkit?" Rosekit purred her deep green eyes warm. "I'm going to become an apprentice the  
same day you do!" Rainkit purred quietly. "That's great!" Rosekit purred.  
"All cats of Shadowclan please join here." Pinestar yolled, once everyone was gathered he then mewed. "Shadekitkit  
please come forward, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Shadepaw and  
your mentor will be Foxtail." Pinestar mewed, Shadepaw and Rainkit were shocked Foxtail is Rainkits father, and  
Shadepaw is almost as big as him, Shadepaw hesitated then steped forward he touched his nose to Foxtails pelt which  
made his belly twist from calling him a kitty pet. "Dragonkit from this day forward until you earn your warrior name  
you will be known as Dragonpaw, and your mentor will be Brackenfur." Pinestar mewed with a glint in his eye.  
"Hollykit from this day forward until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Hollypaw, and your mentor  
will be Lillyflower." Pinestar mewed with a strange sad look in his eye that only Rainkit noticed.  
"Forestkit from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Forestpaw and your mentor  
will be Mudwhisker." Pinestar mewed more quietly, Dragonpaw, Hollypaw, and Forestpaw touched their noses to  
their mentors, as Pinestar looked one more time with that same sad look in his eye, he then watched Goldenkit as she  
padded up to Shadepaw. "Hey congradulations Shadepaw, you will make the best warrior." Goldenkit purred looking  
up at Shadepaw, he had a puzzled look on his face. "Uh thanks, kit." Shadepaw gently touched his nose to hers.  
"I have to go see you later kit." Shadepaw mewed and padded towards his father, Goldenkit had an aww look on her  
face and a sparkle in her eye, you could tell she was in love, Rainkit glanced at Pinestar who olmost looked as if he  
was about to cry, Pinestar's eyes quickly flashed over to Rainkit, Pinestar starred for a few seconds then padded into  
his den. "Hey father, im an apprentice now isn't that great?" Shadepaw mewed, Rainkit quickly heard him and  
listened closely. "Yeah that's great and you must call me Coldclaw that is my name i earned to be called that do you  
understand?" Coldclaw growled his pale golden eyes peircing and his dark gray Ruffled fur bristling.  
"Yes fath-uh Coldclaw." Shadpaw choked then padded over to Foxtail, Rainkits father and Shadepaw's mentor.  
Foxpaw smiled. "So are you ready to see the territory?" Foxtail mewed, Shadepaw grinned, it was not a good one, but  
Rainkit ignored it and padded back to the nursury as his enemy and, father padded out of camp.  
Rainkit curled up in their nest, he blinked open one eye looking at Rosepaw, then drifted to sleep.  
Rainkit woke up to something nudging his side, it was a small kit, about half his size. "Who are you and where am I?"  
Rainkit asked, his crystal blue eyes, full of wonder.  
"You are still in the nusury but you are dreaming, you are the first kit ever to recieve a dream from starclan, you are  
very special Rainkit, I am Mistykit, Shadepaws sister that died at birth, you and all the clans are in grave danger, if  
my brother becomes leader he will join with Bloodclan, as Tigerstar once did, Tigerstars blood now run throughs  
Shadepaw's blood, his actions will leave the forest flooded in blood, many will die because of him, so stay alert and  
be careful, because you will one day become a great leader as well, and here is a prophesy for you, you are not yet  
ready to learn the other but your most precious prophesy is. A Rose cannot live without water." You may not understand  
it know but trust me someday you will, Farwell Rainkit." Mistykit mewed wisely, as she dissapeared into the shadows.  
"Pinestar, Coldclaw come quick, Foxtail was killed by a rogue!" Shadepaw yolled as he sat Foxtails body down.  
Rainkits eyes flew open, the same time Rosekits did, both of their eyes filled with terror, and they padded out of the  
nusury, pelts brushing close together, they pushed their way through the croud of cats with Sunflower at their paws.  
Every cat had horror in their eyes, especially Rainkit, tears filled his eyes the life in his fathers eyes were gone, he  
was stiff and cold, Rainkit bent down and brushed his toungue over his fathers head, he then backed up, and for some  
reason closed his eyes, he seen Shadowpaw sneaking up behind Foxtail and making a blow to the head then taking  
a bite size chunk out of his neck, Rainkit turned around and lunged at Shadepaw, and pinned him Rainkit's paw on  
Shadepaws throught. "You killed my father, I know you did I had a vision, that my father sent me from Starclan!"  
Rainkit hissed his crystal blue eyes blazing. "I did not kill your kitty pet father!" Shadepaw hissed pushing Rainkit off  
about to whack him in the head, until Rosekit lunged at Shadepaw and knocked him over, Shadepaw got up and hissed  
but then realized that it was Rosekit and did not dare to attack.  
Rosekit was growling slightly her velvet fur bristled and her brilliant green eyes blazing.  
"Enough!" Pinestar yolled padding up to Rosekit and Rainkit then stood in front of them his face looking at  
Shadepaw. "Shadepaw did you kill Foxtail, and don't you dare lie to me Starclan will, and I mean will! Know."  
Pinestar snarled in his face. "No Pinestar I did not, kill the stupid kitty pet." Shadepaw mewed firmly.  
"His name is Foxtail, he earned his name and if you don't learn to respect that you will NEVER earn your warrior  
name!" Pinestar hissed. "Sorry sir I did not kill F-foxtail, I acually tried to help him, I scared off the rogue!" Shadepaw  
mewed reluctantly. "Well if you did'nt kill him why is there a big chunck out of his neck?" Rainkit growled as he  
stepped forward next to Rosekit. "And the only way you would know that since nobody else can see the chunk  
would be that you set it up, for the rogue to kill your father!" Shadepaw hissed, there were gasps around camp.  
"And Pinestar remember this morning when Rainkit tackled me, that showed a lot of anger he should be banned from  
Shadowclan!" The other clan cats hissed in agreement the only ones who stood up for him, was his mother, Hollypaw,  
Dragonpaw, forestpaw, Rosekit, and Oakheart, the eldest warrior also Pinestars brother.  
"Im sorry Rainkit but you will banned, and sent to Riverclan to live." Pinestar mewed sadly.  
Rainkits eyes grew wide. "But i'm only a kit you just believe Shadepaw because he's older and because he's, your  
deputy's son, and I will leave I don't wan't to live in a clan where the leader can't see what's right in front of him, if  
Shadepaw becomes leader he will destroy Shadowclan!" Rainkit hissed loudly.  
"That's enough Rainkit, Oakheart will escort you to Riverclan." Pinestar yolled, gestering for Oakheart to step forward.  
Oakheart came forward his palomino pelt bristling. "I will escort him to Riverclan but I am going with him."  
Oakheart mewed loudly.  
Pinestar's mouth dropped. "Very well, you may go as well." Pinestar mewed sadly, that he may have to someday face  
his brother in battle.  
"So are we." Dragonpaw mewed loudly with Hollypaw and Forestpaw at his side.  
They're mother Moonshadow did not join in because Goldenkit refused to leave.  
"Fine all of you leave at once, get out of my camp and territory." Pinestar yolled his green eyes blazing.  
They all padded out with other cats including Shadepaw, Moonshadow and the apprentices former mentors, Rainkit  
stayed in the back, as they padded out of camp Rainkits belly was twisted, he felt bad for what he said to Pinestar but  
he kind of deserved it.  
Suddenly Rainkit was pushed into a slope of land he hit the ground with an oohf, he opened his eyes seeing Rosekit  
had pinned him.  
Rosekit got off, and Rainkit got to his paws, and saw that Rosekit's eyes were watering she pressed against him.  
"Oh Rainkit I will miss you a lot, promise me that when you become an, apprentice and after our first gathering you  
will meet me at the river, right on the edge of Riverclan territory." Rosekit mewed then backed up looking up at  
Rainkit.  
"Of course Rosekit I would do anything for you, but I must leave now before the others know i'm gone." Rainkit  
Purred and gently licked her velvet pelt, and padded away, glancing back once more at Rosekit who was now smiling  
and turned to pad back to Shadowclan camp.  
Rainkit then raced to catch up with the others they made it to Riverclan camp where, Goldstar padded to greet them.  
"Greetings, what have you Shadowclan cats come for today?" Goldstar asked suprisingly calm, not a fur prickled  
Brackenfur stepped forward Dragonpaws fomer mentor. "There is a kit that was banned from Shadowclan and 3  
apprentices whick are his siblings chose to go with him." Before Brackenfur could finish Oakheart stepped forward.  
"As well did I, I wan't to protect this kit and Apprentices." Oakheart mewed touching his tail slightly to Brackenfur's  
paw showing he was sorry for interupting.  
Goldstar looked at the apprentices. "Why have the apprentices chose to join?" Goldstar mewed his voice becoming  
more stern.  
Dragonpaw stepped forward as Goldstar looked down at him. "Because you should never leave family behind."  
Dragonpaw mewed his green eyes full of honor.  
"Ok Oakheart you may join, what are their names?" Goldstar asked, he knew Oakhearts name, because he was his  
sisters mate until Tigerstar killed her, and Oakheart was also the oldest warrior of all the warriors in the clans.  
One by one Oakheart first pointed to Dragonpaw with his tail. "That's Dragonpaw, Thats Hollypaw, thats Forestpaw  
and thats Rainkit." Oakheart mewed then let his tail droop again.  
"Very well you all may join, please say your goodbye's as soon as possible." Goldstar mewed and padded to the  
entrance of camp, watching and listening closely.  
Moonshadow padded forward and licked all of her kits. "I love you all, may Starclan guide all paths, you all may  
come across." Moonshadow purred and nuzzled her kits.  
Brackenfur, Lillyflower, and Mudwhisker padded forward and touched noses with their former apprentices for the  
last time. "You all will make loyal warriors of Riverclan." Mudwhisker mewed as the apprentices dipped their heads.  
the mentors did the same, then the mentors, Shadepaw and Moonshadow padded back to Shadowclan camp.  
Dragonpaw, Hollypaw, Forestpaw, Rainkit, and Oakheart all padded into Riverclan camp.  
"All cat's please join here." Goldstar yolled.  
All the cats gathered including Dragonpaw, Hollypaw, Forestpaw, Oakheart and Rainkit.  
"Today we have 3 new apprentices, A kit, and Oakheart the eldest warrior of all the clans joining us today, Rainkit  
please come forward." Goldstar instructed.  
Rainkit padded to Goldstar and stood face-to-face with him.  
"Rainkit from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Raintail." Goldstar announced  
"Raintail!" "Raintail!" The clan yolled, Raintail blushed.  
"And then the aprentices Dragonpaw, Hollypaw, and Forestpaw." Goldstar mewed.  
"Dragonpaw!" "Hollypaw!" "Forestpaw!" The clan yolled.  
Goldstar stood beside Oakheart. "And last but not least the beloved warrior Oakheart, who will be my deputy." Goldstar  
announced there were whispers going about it was wierd that Goldstar would let a Shadowclan born cat, who just  
joined, be the deputy, then the clan yolled. "Oakheart!" "Oakheart!"  
"Dragonpaw your mentor will be Ravenclaw, Hollypaw your mentor will be Brindleface, Forestpaw your mentor will be  
Lightningstrike, and last but not least Raintail your mentor will be Oakheart.  
Raintail stood with pride, his mentor was the oldest most experienced warrior, and he was the deputy!  
The apprentices padded over to their mentors and touched their noses to their pelts as the, mentors touched noses to the  
apprentices heads.  
Dragonpaw and Ravenclaw padded over to Raintail and Oakheart. "Hey would you two like to come to the training area with  
us." Ravenclaw asked.  
Raintail's ear twitch thinking that Oakheart would speak, after a few moments, that seamed like a moon Raintail finally  
mewed. "Yes I would love to!" Raintail mewed, still sad that his father was dead and he could not be there for his burial.  
"So would I." Oakheart mewed calmly... TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
